Teenage Nightmare
by RachelBerryLover
Summary: Rachel tries to end her life, but ends up failing. Whose there to help her through all of her problems? Samchel story! VERY GRAPHIC. SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Hey! This is gonna be a short story! Angst. Blood. Hurt/Comfort. And Romance;)**

I walked into school wearing my short red skirt and a matching reindeer sweater. I walked quickly to my locker, after passing the glaring Cheerio Trio. After I opened my locker my name was called.

"Hey Berry!" I instantly knew that voice from anywhere. THE David Karofsky. I turned around and felt a cold grape slushie hit my face, slowly dripping down my body and now ruined clothes.

"Haha! What a loser! Bye Barbra!" Noah 'Puck' Puckerman said after high fiving with some other dumbass jocks. I felt the warm tears already racing down my face. I turned around and ran straight towards the bathroom without slipping on the dripping purple slushie .

'_Why does everybody hate me? Why me? Why am I the big target?' _ I honestly couldn't answer the questions. It made me feel confused, angry, sad, depressed, and _useless._ I looked up and saw someone else in the mirror. It wasn't _Rachel Barbra Berry. _She looked like a stranger. Like a _nobody._

I shook my head to clear the nasty thoughts out of my head. As I was washing my hair, I heard the school bell go off. So what if I am late to Glee? Nobody appreciates my talents anyways.

After I was done changing into some clean clothes, I walked out of the bathroom and walked quickly to Glee.

"Hey Manhands, why so late? Another Slushie?" Quinn laughed with the two other Cheerios .

"Rachel, we can't risk you being late anymore. Regionals are coming up in 2 weeks and we can't just sit back and relax. It's time to work." sighed. "Just take a seat."

"Why can't we just kick her off the team already?" Quinn said as she glared at me.

"Yeah, I mean we all know nobody likes Ms. Blabermouth . Nobody's going to miss her." Santana exclaimed with a smirk.

I sighed to myself, trying to hold the tears back. I sat down in the far right corner of the room.

"Hey Yentl, Can't wait till this weekend." Santana smirked at me.

"What about this weekend?"

"You didn't hear? Finn's going to lose his V-card to me. I get what I wants, Manhands."

I looked away and felt a familiar sting in my chest. I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried my best to be strong.

"Okay everyone. Here's the plan. For the group performance we are going to sing '_Loser Like Me'_. For the duet, we will have Sam and Quinn sing '_Had the time of my life_'. And finally for the solo, is going to be Santana singing '_Valerie'._" looked at me while he said Santana would be singing the solo.

I honestly didn't care.

"Even seems to think _Barbra_ gets to many solos." Mercedes said while scoffing in my direction.

"Yeah, I mean last year we lost Regionals because of you and your ugly voice, Treasure Trail."

"And I'm way more talented than you…..It's Britney…._Bitch."_

I sat there silently for the rest of Glee. Re-thinking about what everybody was saying.

"Ok Your all dismissed. See you tomorrow." picked up his bag and walked out of the room, me following his lead.

/

I was sitting at my desk with my laptop placed infront of me. I read over all the comments on my last video posted on Myspace:

_When can we sell you back?_

_It's time to get fertilized._

_My ears are bleeding._

I silently cried while I shut the laptop loudly and threw it against the wall. I had enough of it. My dad's were gone for the rest of the night for their anniversary so they wouldn't hear it.

I sat on the edge of my bed and thought. Thought about all the people that hate me. About the mean and hurtful things they said.

_Hey Manhands._

_Hey Yentl._

_Finn's gonna lose his V- card to me._

_Barbra gets all the solos._

_I'm way more talented than you._

_You and your ugly voice, Treasure Trail._

_Why can't we just kick her off the team already?_

_Nobody's going to miss her_

_Nobody's going to miss her_

_Nobody's going to miss her._

_**Nobody's **__going to miss her._

I started to sob and trash my room. Throwing books, papers, clothes all around. I stopped and stared once I was in the bathroom. A sharp metal object staring right back at me. I didn't hesitate to pick it up and examine the sharpness on the tip of my finger. The cut slowly bleeding. I breathed in and let it all out. I thought for a moment. What is there to do with my life? My broadway career is a big fat no. I didn't get excepted into Julliard. My life is completely over. Like Satan said, Nobody will miss me.

I held the razor close to my chest as I sat down on my bed. I looked at the clock and it said 6:00 A.M. and school started in an hour. _Fuck school. Fuck Quinn. Fuck Santana. Fuck the whole God damn world!_

I went to my closet and found the nicest dress I could find and put it on. I curled my hair and put on some nice white heels and put make up on. I sat down on my bed and stared at my arm.

I slowly lifted my wrist infront of my face. I took the blade and scratched my wrist fast. I lifeted it back up to the top and dug it into the line deeply. Slowly dragging it down. I squinted my eyes and inhaled deeply. I felt the blood running down my arm and dripping onto my white skirt, making it a crimson color.

After repeating the cutting on my other wrist, I laid down on the bed nicely and let the blood soak the bed slowly. My eye lids were slowly closing and I started to feel light headed and the room became blurry.

_Goodbye cruel world…_

**CLIFFHANGER! ;O**


	2. Broken

**OMG guys! I have to say, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!:) It makes me feel so good! Well here is the next chapter **_** Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

Leroy and Hiram Berry walked through the front door of their house at about 6:15 A.M. Both expecting their only daughter to be up eating breakfeast, already ready for school.

"Star! Honey we're home!" Leroy called up the stairs.

"Do you think she already headed off to school?"

"No, she always leaves at 7:00." Leroy instantly walked up the stairs and headed to Rachel's room, Hiram close behind.

Hiram knocked on the gold door gently. "Star, Are you awake?"

Leroy was a bit shocked to the silence, usually she would answer instantly. He opened the door slowly to find their daughter on the blood soaked bed.

They gasped at the sight infront of them and ran to both of her sides, clutching onto her, sobbing. Hiram took out his phone and called the hospital.

/

The Unholy Trinity sat down in the front of the room next to Finn, Puck, and Sam. Everybody was piling in when most of the Glee Club noticed Rachel wasn't there.

"Umm… Mr. Shue?" Sam asked while raising his hand slowly.

"Yes, Sam?" Mr. Shue said, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

With his hand still raised he looked around the classroom once more and turned back to the oblivious teacher.

"Where's Rachel, I mean she never misses Glee." He was honestly concerned. He wasn't really one of the one's who made fun of her, but he didn't really do anything about it when they verbally and physically abused her. Yeah, she might get annoying sometimes but she actually seems like a pretty cool person, but Quinn would _never _let him hang out with, as Quinn likes to call her, 'Treasure Trail'.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when his current girlfriend, Quinn, scoffed and pushed his hand down on his lap roughly.

"Who cares where Manhands is? This club is better off without her." Quinn said harshly while other Gleemates or Rachel's so called 'friends' silently agreed.

"Quinn Don't you think your being ha-" Mr. Shue was cut off by heels clicking. Everybody turned their heads to see Mrs. Pillsbury with a horrified look on her face.

"Will, It's an emergency!" She said out of breath.

Mr. Shue looked around the room with a confused look on his face. "Okay, be right back class."

(**This scene is Rachel's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes but shut them quickly because of the bright light in front of me. _Where am I? Is this Heaven? _I opened my eyes again and let them ajust to the light slowly.

"Hiram, She's waking up!" I turned my head to the right and saw my two dad's staring at me with relieved and tear streaked faces.

"Dad? Daddy?" I croaked out. I looked around the room, silently taking in all of my surroundings.

"Star, what happened! Why would you try and do-that!" He asked hysterically.

"Why aren't I dead?" I said slowly. I could see the heartbreak on their faces.

"Sweetie, Why?" Leroy asked, now crying.

"Can't you see! I'm a freaking loser! Nobody likes me! I get bullied every single freaking day of my high school life, and I'm sick of it!" I screamed. I knew I shouldn't take it out on them, but they are the ones that saved my miserable life.

"Honey , We love you. Who cares about all of those dumb people." I looked at him then rolled my eyes. My daddy,Leroy, walked out of the room with his phone already plastered to his ear.

"Just go with Daddy! I need privacy," A tear slipped down my cheek. ",Please."

He sighed and followed my daddy out the door. I looked down at my wrist and could see the scars already forming. I sobbed loudly and held my head in my hands.

_Why me?_

(**Back to no ones POV)**

Mr. Shue walked in the class room to find everybody talking or gossiping. He walked to the board to write something but let the marker drop. He turned to everyone to see them giving him all their attention.

"Mr. Shue, are you ok? You look alittle pale." Mercedes asked warily.

Mr. Shue sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed a chair and put it in the middle of the classroom before sitting in it.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"It's about Rachel-"

"What did Manhands do now?" Quinn said as she laughed.

"Ok that's enough Quinn! All of you!" He screamed, making the whole class shocked. "Rachel is in the hospital! She tried to commit suicide this morning. Luckily her dad's found her before it was too late. You all treated Rachel so badly, that look at where it has led to!"

The whole class was silent. Everybody with shocked or sad faces.

Quinn and Santana looked at eachother in shock. Santana started to cry silently with Quinn. Both feeling guilty and bad for the way they treated Rachel.

"We did this." Quinn said quietly. Santana nodded her head.

"We treated her so bad and called her names everyday."

"It wasn't just you, It was all of us. We all had something to do with this." Puck said looking down at the floor with a face nobody has seen before.

The whole club nodded, all feeling like crap.

"We need to go see her." Sam said after finally letting it sink in.

Artie nodded his head. "We should go sometime today, and apologize."

Finn just sat there without saying anything. To shocked to make anything come out of his throat.

"Wait, Rachie is hurt?" Britney asked innocently.

Tina was already starting to get teary eyed. "Yes Brit. She's in the hospital." Tina said slowly, making everyone's heart break.

"Guys, I think we should give her some rest tonight. Tomorrow we can go see her, say our apologies." Mr. Shue said quietly.

Sam was still shocked. For some reason, he couldn't believe that _Rachel Berry_ commit suicide, or at least try to. She was such a strong person. He had to swallow back the tears. He only knew one thing.

She was _Broken._

**Hope you liked! Please review!:) **

_~XOXO Ashley-_


End file.
